Reunion
by Deth00-0000
Summary: A Reunion of the Tamers with a supirse most of them never saw. I will rewrite but right now I'm just glade I finished it.


Ok so I may redo this but I'm trying to get back into writing so it sounded a lot better in my head but like I said I might redo.

I don't own Digimon or any of the characters so don't sue a poor collage kid I have nothing

Reuion

Jenyra stood over looking his house as he waited for everyone to show up so they could start the tamer's reuion as Hirokazu called or something like that. The first to arrive had been Kenta and Hirokazu, than Jenyra's little sister and the twins showed up fallowing soon after had been Juri before Ryo had arrived.

"Looks like everyone's here than, huh." Hirokazu said as he looked around before getting hit on the head by Jenyra.

"Not everyone is here look around do you see two people missing?"

"Wait where's Ruk…."

"HOLY SHIT WHERE'S RUKI?" Ryo shouted looking around the den of Jenyra's house.

"Ryo shut up she'll be here so calm down would you

"I'm going to kill when him when he shows up." Ruki muttered as she shifted the small baby she held before seeing the door open.

"Ruki hey it's good to see you." Jenyra had said smiling, stepping aside so Ruki could enter the house.

"Its good to see you too Jenyra." Ruki said signing."Is there some place I can put this?" Ruki asked holding up the baby bag.

"Oh yean you can put in there." Jenyra said pointing over to a room that had happened to be his computer room slash office as his kids and wife oftened teased him about.

"Thanks Jenyra." Ruki said disappearing before walking out again and fallowed the noise that was Kenta and Hirokazu.

Jenyra looked as Ruki went into the room and came back out heading towards the living. Jenyra knew he hadn't been able to call or talk to Ruki or Takato who seemed to both disappeared as soon as they got the chance which he expected from Takato who had been and always will be a goggle head as Ruki had called him all those years ago which felt like it had been a life time ago.

"Hey Ruki where's Takato?" Jenyra said walking into the living room seeing everyone had crowded Ruki.

"Oh he's so cute what's her name?" Juri gushed at the small infant who was sound asleep like the way her father was like most of the time.

"Aoi." Ruki said feeling uneasy as everyone crowded her and her daughter.

"So babe when'd you have Aoi?" Ryo asked before being hit on the head with a rolling pin.

"Now Ryo is that anyway to talk to a woman about her child?" Jenyra's wife asked Ryo as she waved the rolling pin in front of Ryo's face.

"Umm no ma, please don't hit me again." Ryo said covering his head with his arms and hands.

"Damn you beat me to the punch do you mind if you hold on to Aoi?"

"Sure it would be my pleasure." Jenyra's wife said smiling taking the baby girl in her arms as Ruki turned around hit Ryo in the face then just as quickly smacked Hirokazu as well before talking Aoi back.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Hirokazu said nursing his new wound and pride.

"I knew you were going to say something stupid after I hit Ryo." Ruki stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"So Ruki where's Takato?" Jenyra asked looking at her.

"What? So now I'm his keeper? When the hell did that happen?" Ruki asked as she rocked Aoi back and forth.

"Hey does anyone notice Aoi looks like Ruki and Takato?" Kenta asked as everyone ignored Jenyra's question.

"Hey you're right she does look like Takato and Ruki."

"Uh so this is what a kid would look like if Takato and Ruki had a kid." Makoto said looking at the sleeping baby.

"Stop crowding around me." Ruki said in a low voice on the verge of blowing up on everyone and waking up the baby.

"Guys leave her alone would you?" Jenyra said signing as the door bell went off.

"Tell me that's him." Ruki said kicking Juri to keep the younger woman away from her.

Slowly Jenyra opened the front door to see Takato out of breath looking as if he was going to kneel over soon.

"Takato hey! You ok?" Jenyra asked as Takato found his breath.

"Yeah I'm fine although I doubt I'm going to be here shortly." He finished.

"Come on I'll show you where everyone is."

"Right lead the way." Takato said fallowing his friend into the living room.

"Asshole quit hitting on me."

"Oh come on you're hot it's hard not to." Ryo said whining shortly before getting kicked in the face.

"He's got a point Ruki." A voice rang out causing Ruki to turn her head looking stright at the source.

"Say that again I dare you." Ruki said looking stright at Takato who didn't seemed fazed at all.

"He's right you know." Takato finished laughing while everyone else knew that Ruki liked to beat on other people was shocked to see Takato laughing at death itself.

"Dude Takato's been here what five minutes and he's already dead." Hirokazu said looking at the sence before him.

"Don't be too sure there's more to it don't you think Jenyra?" Jenyra's wife said looking at both Takato and Ruki, knowing what she saw is love.

"Wait you mean like…." Jenyra trailed off looking at the baby than back at the couple.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jenyra yelled nearly jumping back as result.

"Hahahaha now you get don't you?" His wife laughed before speaking again.

"Ok love birds you can stop acting." She said moving towards the kitchen.

"We're acting?" Takato asked looking at Jenyra who shrugged.

"How the hell would I know?" The slightly young man said wanting to keep out of this.

"Are we?" He asked the very same person who wanted nothing but to kill him at the moment.

"I'm going to kill you." She said looking straight at him.

"Oh are you sure it looks like you want to jump him is more like it." Jenyra's wife said poking her head out the kitchen door way.

"WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO JUMP!" She shouted nearly jumping.

"Wait so are we missing something here?" Hirokazu asked looking between the two than back at everyone else.

"So if I come near are you going to kill me?"

"Maybe."

"Great I'm dead."

"Hey lets go on a dat.. OW!"

"Not even if you were the last man on earth asshole." Ruki sharply kicked Ryo before walking towards Takato who smiled even though he was sure he was going to die today.

"So was she good?" Takato asked looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Yes she's a lot like you when she's awake she's in trouble and she's happy when she's sleeping like you are."

"Great it's good to know my little girls like her father." Takato said smiling down at the sleeping little girl who snuggled as far as she could into her mother's arms, before he spoke again.

"Although she's like you she's annoyed easily and she likes beating on people."

"Oh and IS there something wrong with that?" Ruki asked eyeing him.

"No I never said it was." He said smiling kissing Ruki's forehead before realizing where they were at.

"YOU TOO ARE DATING?" Ryo's response was quickly waking up small little Aoi.

"Married actually." Came Takato's reply. So the rest of the night went by as Takato and Ruki talked about their wedding and everyone trying to get over the fact they were together, before talking about the past and future.


End file.
